People: The savage folk or Savagelings
The savage folk Environment The savage folk are based on the eastern side of Forodwaith and live a tribal style life in the winter plains. They are commonly known as Savagelings by their enemies, and called so for their savage life style. Given the chance, some travel south to seek warmth, they first must cross the Forodwaith mountains, some of the highest in the world, and avoid getting slaughtered by southern factions. Most of the savage folk slaughter and raid southern villages and hamlets, and have close relation to the hill men of Rhudar, except they chose not to follow the darkness. There is always a considered leader of the savage folk, one that earns their rank through trials of combat, it is always the toughest that makes their way as leader. As a common Forodwaith tradition. The people hate all southern peoples and will even attempt to kill them on sight. Factions Their are many factions amongst the savage folk, such as the rough-cuts in the Far East, the mammoth riders in the mountain valleys, the cannibal Yiyths in the western regions Etc. Everyone of these factions usually attempt to kill the other, attempting to claim the position of the greatest clan in the north, leading towards the leaders of the Savagelings armies. Weaponry They usually have weaponry that are entirely make shift, for example, a savageling could have a dagger made of bone, or an axe made of flint. Their armour can be usually ranged from fur, bone, and leather, as rather dull and weak armour sets. The richest ever armour set and weaponry used by a savageling is when the rough-cut leader Yierren bore an iron war axe, and rugged scraps of different armours. Structures The savage folk create non-fixed structures such as tents and make-shift shelters, as their only attempt of construction. However, these tents can differ in shape, material, and size which allows it to become either more or less impressive as a structure. Culture The savageling culture is rough and barbaric, and often linked with tribal lifestyle. However, they can become slightly more civilized around warmer regions, such as hot water springs, where they would make that staid a vital trading area for the Savagelings. Trading items such as meat, weaponry, bones etc. They also do prise a specific religion across the land, very different to those of the south, they believe in a single God who created spirits to evoke his intentions. These spirits apparently live in sacred trees, that are commonly worshiped in savageling settlements. A brief history The savage folk were originally the numenor peoples until they ventured too far north into Forodwaith and slowly became more savage and barbaric, eventually leading them to becoming the natives of the north. The first ever clan of the savage folk were a group named the hiffenstor which means bear bate, nicknamed for the common bear attacks they received. They adapted to construct large holes in the earth where they would create as such a shanty town in these holes. They have since disbanded as a result of the everlasting winters, and the mighty shanty cities of the Savagelings have all been forgotten and now become legend. The Lossoth in the far west of Forodwaith have grown very harsh against the savage folk, and seek out their destruction. They perform many hunts against them and insist that all southern countries to execute all savageling intruders. This makes their lives a living danger, and causes their true hatred of southernlings. Server Information The savage folk was originally a faction to be until it was later abandoned by a result of future resets. Now it is just a dream and an unclaimed faction. It will be up to newer players to decide whether or not they should make such a future custom faction.